


Adun Toridas

by thunderybee



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 塔泽的交互总是让我想到菲尼克斯和阿塔尼斯，忍不住揣测了一段，如果阿塔尼斯作为一个如此英勇熟练战士的成长历程中，作为战神的菲尼克斯就是他战斗力成长的重要指导者，一定是非常有趣的事。当然并不是这种指导……
Relationships: Artanis/Fenix (StarCraft)
Kudos: 2





	Adun Toridas

比这更早的时候，阿塔尼斯想起训练的事，菲尼克斯很乐意地应许帮助他提升战斗技巧的请求，即使他记得对塔萨达等长官们保持尊敬，但菲尼克斯这样的亲昵总让阿塔尼斯容易忘记他是首屈一指的圣堂武士管理者，更胜一筹的执政官。

菲尼克斯战斗腾跃的姿态如同飞鸟，轻松流畅地跳过阿塔尼斯进攻的点位，最初的时候，招架下年轻圣堂武士拙劣的攻击轻而易举。他们就像一对生涩的舞会搭档，一个熟练却摸不清门路的老手和一个迷惘而横冲直撞的新人，菲尼克斯牵着笨拙的年轻武士，指点他束缚灵能的形态，引导精神力的涌动。逐渐的，两位圣堂武士的共舞开始吸引更多的注意力了，他们激烈又轻柔碰撞的灵能刀刃就像灼热的日光和稚嫩的星光，执政官灵活地避开年轻人无畏却莽撞的进攻，他跳跃着转过身，灵能随之有所收敛地喷薄而出。他们前进和后退的步伐如同一首富有韵律的诗歌，从试探而涩口的前奏步入流畅平滑的间歇中，被引燃的空气和闪烁的星火环绕着簇新明亮的金色装甲，在围观的窃窃私语着的星灵卫队中留下低低的惊叹和赞誉。

“你应该集中注意力，”菲尼克斯错身过圣堂武士时提醒他，“你的灵能快散开了，朋友。”

“我在努力了，菲尼克斯，”阿塔尼斯有些眼花缭乱，他没法把视线从执政官敏捷凶猛的身姿上挪开，菲尼克斯就像一台训练有素又不可预测的战争机器，他的每一步进攻都拿捏着自己的弱点，每一点后撤都积蓄着下一次反击，“也许我没你期望的那么天资卓绝。”

菲尼克斯在战斗中的笑意也极具侵略性，那些汹涌的灵能淹没他酸痛的肌肉，“我没有提到过我认为你会是个天才，阿塔尼斯，”他屈膝跃起向前一步挥动灵能，尖锐鸣叫的蓝色火花撞击阿塔尼斯的腕部保护装置令他发麻，“说实话，你就像我所有带领过的稚嫩的学徒，除了一头让自己扎进敌人堆没有更拿手的绝活儿了。”

“如果这是一句夸奖，”阿塔尼斯不服气的劲头冲进头脑，“我总是很感激你的，”他冒险跳了过去，由着灵能刃擦过自己腰际踩中菲尼克斯的前关节，“但是圣堂武士永不退缩！”

菲尼克斯抓住圣堂武士胸前突出的水晶将他侧身摔了出去，阿塔尼斯感到关节和肌肉都隐隐作痛，但执政官看起来仍旧游刃有余，跑动的时候如同融化的铁，真正试图去击中他却又被毫不避让的钢铁意志所还击。

“如果你希望，我当然愿意称赞你，什么都可以，”执政官收敛起激烈喷涌的灵能，能量迅速宁静而温顺地蜷缩在圣堂武士的身躯里，“没错，我确实对你寄予了天才般的希望，即使你可能不是，”菲尼克斯蹲了下来，从仰躺的阿塔尼斯正上方伸出手握着他酸痛的胳膊，牢牢扣合年轻战士的指缝将他拉起来，深邃的灵能在眼睛里打着旋儿胶着在阿塔尼斯身上，“但我仍在你身上看到巨大的潜力，我的朋友。”

头一回，面对导师才会涌上的赧然感染了年轻的星灵，他不知所措地握着执政官的手，卡拉中汹涌的情感和脉脉低语让他不想放开，但零星的圣堂武士们已经开始窃窃私语了，他不大情愿去知道别人遥远的思维里交流着什么，但他确实不想给最要好的朋友惹上多余的麻烦。

“如果你觉得不愿意吸引太多卡拉中的声音，”菲尼克斯瞧着他，轻微的笑意从连接的思维中传递安抚着焦虑的圣堂武士，“我有个好主意，明天更早的时候，咱们到远离折跃场的林地那边去，步行会让好奇的星灵放弃的。”

“有多早？”

菲尼克斯意有所指地回答他：“或许会有点冷，但愿亚顿的阴影会庇佑我们。”

阿塔尼斯轻微抖了一下。

“希望你也不会感到太过冷了，”菲尼克斯握着圣堂武士的胳膊往怀里带了带，“我不怎么想就这些事面对塔萨达的脸色。”

“我确信执行官并非如此，”这个时间的艾尔确实有点冷，隐约的雾气还漂浮在植丛中，“我尊重他不仅仅是因为他给予我很多指导，而且塔萨达导师是个相当有趣的人。”

菲尼克斯的声音里听起来憋着一点低沉的笑声，他轻轻俯身贴近阿塔尼斯光裸的头冠，令外层柔软的皮肤轻柔地触碰着，飘溢的灵能交融着渗透进彼此的思维中，“年轻的圣堂武士，”这个勇敢而强大的战士，利爪和刀锋无坚不摧，但是抚慰拥抱里他年轻的朋友时却异常小心，把一切可能的伤害远远地剔除在外，“那你不能给予我相同的‘尊敬’是因为我对你战斗上的指导还不够，还是觉得其实我是个缺乏趣味的执行官呢？”

“你要让我笑出来了，菲尼克斯，”晨曦模糊的微光落在菲尼克斯头冠上，使得他的身影在阿塔尼斯涌动着灵能的眼里微微发光，他的胸腔里翻腾着些微焦虑的渴求和心满意足，“我没法把你当一个长辈……即使你是，但你更多的是我最好的朋友。”

菲尼克斯喉咙深处冒出几句满足的咕哝，沉沉地压在阿塔尼斯身上，他把手垫到圣堂武士背后，晨露已经打湿了星灵去除盔甲下的白袍，“抱歉，”他嘀咕着抱着朋友翻过身，让阿塔尼斯躺到自己胸膛前，“我只是觉得趁大多数人卡拉还在沉睡的时候出来比较安静点儿，没想到天气有点糟糕。”

“还早着，朋友，”阿塔尼斯贴近圣堂武士筋骨结实的胸前，心脏的搏动隔着骨骼和卡拉在他头脑中轰鸣，这涌动雀跃的生命力令他感到舒适和接近融化的爱意，“恒星升起还需要一点时间。”

菲尼克斯的脸侧贴近阿塔尼斯头冠和神经索根部，柔软的肌理中交换着脉脉温和的灵能，他透过阿塔尼斯的头冠边看见零散稀疏的星光在逐渐明亮的天空上闪光，一股冰冷的空气混着沉重的满足感涌入胸膛，阿塔尼斯小心地握住两个人的神经索，磨蹭触碰的经脉边缘迸发着按捺的火花，“我只是希望你能高兴，”菲尼克斯在圣堂武士头冠边喃喃低语，“就像第一次感知到卡拉时一样快乐。”

阿塔尼斯皮肤上泛着深蓝的血光，他看起来有点赧然，“沉浸在卡拉中本来就是无可比拟的荣耀，”圣堂武士尝试抚摸好友赤裸的胸膛，被冰冷空气所笼罩的皮肤下泛着温暖的灵能和血肉，“不过确实，你说得对，在这无人打扰的卡拉中，我是说，眼下只有我们的卡拉，并没有让我不知所措，反倒是被卑劣的喜悦所控制。”

菲尼克斯从善如流地让阿塔尼斯半支起上身，分开弯曲的关节下压坐到他腹下，“永远不要因为自己感到快乐而罪恶，”他低低告诫挚友，饱含爱意的声音里涌动着滚烫的灵能，“你当然有资格获得自己应有的喜悦，年轻远不是谴责和束缚自己的罪责，你比我更有潜力去撷取好的未来。”

阿塔尼斯喉咙里哽着低鸣，他的能量不受控制地涌向菲尼克斯，被挚友深海般磅礴而深邃的灵能所接纳融合，连同他们的身体一起，在潮湿黏腻的雾气和液体中糅合成一体，“亚顿的阴影……”执政官叹息着，握着阿塔尼斯结实的腰拉向自己，他们的脑海混乱而有序，纯净而明亮的灵能轻柔触碰着，和渗透的爱意一起包裹着两人的头脑，震颤和冲击搅合着星灵们。阿塔尼斯牢牢抓住菲尼克斯的肩头撑住自己，沉浸在爱欲中的年轻圣堂武士没有注意到主恒星已经驱逐了星际边沉沦的暗影，他的视线无法离开自己灵能涌动的挚友和爱人，卡拉推挤他的思维粘合在菲尼克斯海蓝的眼睛里。

菲尼克斯的手覆盖在阿塔尼斯半俯下的背后，初升的晨曦披在圣堂武士光洁的背脊上，令神经索的金属环扣微微发光，朦胧的日光涌入蜂鸣的水晶，鹅黄的晶亮光芒在圣堂武士身上摇摇欲坠，残余的星光被驱逐着在阿塔尼斯颤抖的头冠边消散，它们当然也不可能比圣堂武士眼里翻腾的灵能更明亮了。

暗影和寒冷一起被粉碎驱散了，菲尼克斯不确定是恒星燃烧的热量还是身上阿塔尼斯滚烫的灵能更具效用。逐渐稀薄浅蓝的天空中，巨大的恒星缓慢升腾，蓬勃而出的光芒将潮湿的雾气吞噬殆尽，那些充满希望和生气的光明向他们涌来，日光将融化在一起的他们浸染地湿透，沉浸爱意中的星灵们被萨尔那加神眷顾的光明彻底淹没。

“你说的不对，”长久的平静过后，阿塔尼斯突然闷声笑了出来，执政官贴近他胸膛的心脏被他所感染，温柔而不受控地紊乱跳动着，“一点都不冷。”

“当然了，”菲尼克斯半阖着眼看他，晶亮的灵能在视线里愉快地流动，“我说了亚顿会庇佑我们。”


End file.
